The present invention generally relates to a blow molded article acting as a protector for a wiring harness of a motor vehicle, etc. and more particularly, to a method of attaching to the blow molded article a clip for mounting the protector on a vehicle body or the like, and the clip.
In motor vehicles, air ducts or protectors for wiring harnesses are produced by blow molding in some cases. In blowing molding, softened synthetic resin is set into a mold and is brought into close contact with a molding surface of the mold at blow pressure so as to be molded as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-34280 (1991).
Meanwhile, a protector having a wiring harness passing therethrough is provided along a vehicle body and thus, is required to be mounted on a vehicle body panel. Conventionally, in order to mount a blow molded protector 1 on a vehicle body or the like as shown in FIG. 1, mounting portions 1a are protruded as burrs at the time of blow molding and then, a bolt hole 1b is bored at each of the mounting portions 1a. However, in this known method, burrs enabling boring of the bolt holes 1b at a desired location of each of the burrs are not necessarily formed at the time of blow molding. Furthermore, since the bolt holes 1b should be bored at the mounting portions la after blow molding, such problems arise that production of the protector 1 is time-consuming and strength of the mounting portions 1a is not sufficient.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 2, a clip hole 1c is bored on a peripheral wall of the protector 1 and then, a separate clip 2 is fitted into the clip hole 1c. However, in this prior art method, since operation of fitting the separate clip 2 into the clip hole 1c is required to be performed in addition to boring of the clip hole 1c, production of the protector 1 is time-consuming, thereby resulting in rise of its production cost.